


If you can't sleep...then we could have sex?

by Basilintime



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sex, Tumblr Prompt, proposal, sex for the sake of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: Newton and Hermann go on a camping trip which Newton had Big Plans for. Unfortunately it turns into a disaster when it's rained out and the two of them are stuck in the tent after a long and frustrating day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alitbitmoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitbitmoody/gifts).



          “So…I’m going to apologize.” Newton spoke out into the darkness of the tent. It had been intended to be a romantic weekend of camping out. It wasn’t even their first time camping out but this time had been a disaster. It had down poured since they’d arrived, the stars were definitely not visible behind the thick cloud cover and he had kind of, sort of, forgotten to pack the sleeping bags. Despite the cold night air Hermann was refusing to even so much as share his parka for warmth which meant Newton was curled up with his own, much cooler, leather jacket.

          “I told you that we should rethink this trip given the weather forecast but I believe your words were ‘Don’t worry, Hermann, this time of year they always call for rain but it never actually occurs’, weren’t they?” Newton sighed as Hermann grumbled at him from somewhere in the depths of the coat. With his bristly demeanor Hermann could almost pass as being the form of a nesting bear in the dark with that coat bundled up over him. Newton, on the other hand, was pretty sure his teeth were going to chatter themselves out of his head by the end of the night.

          It hadn’t helped that Hermann had slipped earlier. The mud was thick by the time they realized they should try to hike back because it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. Newton had taken most of the load and had been testing every step on the trail ahead of him but mud was a fickle beast. Where his step had been sure Hermann’s foot had slid out from under him and he’d been limping heavier than normal afterwards. Newton had finally called it when he saw how much pain Hermann was in. They could finish the hike down the trail tomorrow. If he didn’t freeze to death first.

          “Look, I fucked up. I’m sorry. Really, this is the dry season, most the time all they get is a drizzle right now. I didn’t expect this…I thought if there was any rain it would be a short little storm. I didn’t think the trail would get this bad or that it’d last this long.”

          “Yes, you have a habit of not thinking.” Newton sighed as Hermann snapped at him again. The silence stretched between them for a long time with just the sound of the rain pounding against the sides of the tent to fill it in. So much for romance. So much for the ring that Newton had carefully zippered into one of the pockets of his jacket. Honestly, with the way the weekend was going, so much for Hermann deciding Newt was worth putting up with for the rest of his life.

          Newton tugged the jacket around himself a bit more tightly knowing he sure wasn’t going to sleep for the rest of the night. He glanced in Hermann’s direction but the faux fur-lined jacket wasn’t moving. He was probably asleep…that was probably for the best. He needed his rest. Newton was sort of worried he’d done something serious when he had slipped. Sleep would help morning come a lot quicker for Hermann and would help ease any pain he was in for a short while.

          Newton took the risk of unzipping that inner pocket on his jacket and slipping the small pouch he’d put the ring in free. It was dark but his eyes had adjusted enough that he could see the shape of the ring as he pulled it from the pouch and looked at it. He’d taken the time to design it himself even, double helixes of metal to mimic the lattice work of DNA with the star chart coordinates of Hermann’s favorite nebula on the first night they’d met engraved on the inside. He huffed when he felt the tears well up but now was definitely not the time for that.

          “What are you doing?” Newton jumped as Hermann’s voice came from far closer than it had been before. He fumbled as he tried to get the ring back into the pouch and felt it slip from his hands down to the bottom of the tent somewhere.

          “Shit…shit…I, uh, nothing. I was doing nothing. I was…masturbating?” Newton winced at his own explanation as he frantically felt around for the ring. Hermann’s disapproving silence surrounded him but Newton needed to find the ring before Hermann happened upon it. “Look, I couldn’t sleep okay? I’m freezing and you’re pissed at me and everything is a literal disaster right now.”

          Hermann shifted to sit up looking even more like a comical bear as he did so. Newton was trying not to panic as he desperately tried to find the ring but it was so damn dark. He couldn’t suggest turning on a flashlight though because he couldn’t have Hermann finding the ring and asking what it was. He would know, of course, but he’d still ask and put Newton on the spot and god…could Newton fuck up any more than he already had.

          “Well, if you are unable to sleep to the point you are resorting to such measures we could just have sex, Newton. It would be far more satisfying for both of us.” Newton froze as he frowned and looked over at the grumpy shadow being sharing the tent with him. He still hadn’t found the ring but his attempts to find it were going to become pretty damn obvious here soon. Plus, this was Hermann, suggesting they have sex which was a surefire yes from him. He kind of loved it when Hermann was the one to instigate things and he certainly hadn’t been expecting it from him just then.

          “Oh…uh…yeah. I mean, if you’re good. You’re good right? If your knee or hip are hurting too much I can…uh…totally just finish myself.”

          “I would not be suggesting it if I wasn’t ‘good’, Newton. Though I may have you be on top.” Newton swallowed roughly, all thought of searching for the ring abandoned. This might totally work in his favor. It was coming up all pluses in his head as he thought it through. Getting to ride Hermann? Plus. Getting under the coat for a while and generating extra body heat so he wasn’t freezing anymore? Plus. Showing Hermann such a good time he falls asleep afterwards and Newt could find that fucking ring without raising suspicion? Extra pluses.

          “Uh, yeah, duh I’m good with that. I’m going to ride you like a fucking cowboy, Hermms.” Newton shifted to crawl over to where he could see Hermann’s shape and then realized he was already supposed to have been…right. He took a second to try and discreetly get his sweats tugged down so his cock was out and he didn’t really need the help with getting hard at that point. Hermann didn’t have to do much to get him going in that area.

          They fumbled for a few moments to sort everything out. Newton had to find the pack and then dig in it to find the lube he’d made absolutely certain to pack because that was supposed to have been a big part of this weekend too. They then had to awkwardly shift to find where they each were and where all the respective bits and pieces were in relation. Hermann got him underneath the coat as Newton straddled him and he was surrounded by blessed warmth.

          Newton was a bit surprised by Hermann’s eagerness as their mouths met; hands finding their way to his ass to cup it and pull them against each other. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to suddenly get forgiven for the hell the rest of the day had been but he sure wasn’t about to question it either. Not as Hermann’s hands gripped him tightly; definitely not when Hermann’s lube-slick fingers pressed inside of him causing Newton to give a soft whimper into Hermann’s mouth.

          Hermann worked him carefully open as Newton ground their hips together; felt Hermann’s arousal through the fabric of his pajama bottoms. Yeah, this had been a good plan. Newton was glad he’d come up with it. Hermann pulled his mouth away from his leaving Newton panting as Hermann kissed along his jawline.

          “Did you really think you could sit there and indecently pleasure yourself without making me want to fuck you properly?” Hermann practically growled the words in his ear and Newton could almost have come just with that. As though to emphasize his point Hermann pressed another finger inside of him making Newton squirm. God, at least if Hermann was going to dump him after this weekend Newton would have this memory. It might be enough to last him for ten years or so.

          “Maybe…maybe that was the plan…Hermms…” Newton panted the words out feeling barely comprehensible as he more felt than heard Hermann’s laugh against his neck. “God, I love you.” The words slipped out and Hermann gave a hum of acknowledgement though there was no reciprocating declaration. That maybe stung a little but to keep his mind off of it Newton pressed Hermann down to lay on his back. It meant he lost that feeling of Hermann’s fingers pressed deep inside him but he was about to replace them with something even better.

          Newton tugged Hermann’s sweats down to release his erection as he felt his hands massage at his thighs. It took him longer than he liked to get situated just right but then he sunk down onto Hermann’s cock and they both gave a moan of appreciation. Newton let himself settle, gave himself some time to adjust to the feel of Hermann buried deep inside him before he started to move his hips.

          The coat fell away as Newton shifted in slow circles, purposefully taking his time though the amount of self-restraint that took was almost excruciating. He did let his hand fall to take his own erection in hand, tugging on it slowly as he muttered Hermann’s name.

          “Newton…please…” Hermann moaned, pressed his hips up to make his point in a way that had Newton giving another whimper. The sound of the rain against the tent and the feel of the cold night air faded away until all Newton could focus on was Hermann. The feel of his cock inside him, his hands massaging and nails digging into Newton’s thighs, the sound of his husky moans as he whispered Newton’s name. He started to rise and fall, only managed to keep that slow pace for a short few moments before he sped up with his own need.

          “God Hermann…” He felt those long and skilled fingers find his cock where they pushed his own hand away as Hermann stroked him. Newton’s hips jerked at that touch, at the subtle twist of Hermann’s wrist as he applied pressure and released in short rhythmic bursts. Newton leaned forward, found Hermann’s mouth with his once more so he could feel as much of him as possible. “God, Hermms, I never want this to end…” He panted the words against Hermann’s lips desperately, feeling incoherent as he tried to fight that building pleasure. It was too soon, it was always too soon. No matter when it happened, no matter when this ended it would always be too soon for Newton.

          “Then it never will, my liebling, we can be like this forever.” Hermann words were half swallowed up by a moan; low and breathy as he nipped at Newton’s bottom lip. Despite Hermann’s words that had sounded like a promise Newton felt that control slip away; felt that moment of tension before the pleasure wracked through him with his released. He did his best to keep moving, to keep some sort of pace throughout it to help bring Hermann along with him. He heard Hermann curse under his breath; a string of jumbled German and English as he came.

          They both stilled and stayed like that for a long while until the sweat on their skin and the cold humid air caused them both to start shivering. Newton shifted off of Hermann; the two of them trying to clean up and then realizing how futile it was when they couldn’t even see what they were doing. Fatigue was settling over them both as well and Newton thought that maybe despite the cold he’d be able to sleep after all.

          He found the coat and dumped it back onto of Hermann before shifting to go back to his corner. Once Hermann was asleep he’d find the ring and then once he’d found the ring he could get some sleep…hopefully.

          “Where are you going?” Hermann sounded affronted as Newton froze mid-crawl to look back at him. “You are going to freeze to death if you try to sleep on the other side of the tent. Your jacket is entirely impractical and is clearly not keeping you warm enough. Come here.”

          “Oh…” Newton felt secretly pleased but curling up with Hermann would also make it all but impossible to sneak around once he was asleep. Still…he could wake up early. Make sure he was up first and then he could find the ring in the early morning hours. Hermann wasn’t a morning person. Well, neither was Newton but when he camped he tended to wake up super early for some reason so he’d have a chance. Newton carefully crawled back over to where Hermann was and that ridiculously oversized coat engulfed him as they curled up against each other. “Night Hermann.”

          “Good night, Newton.”

 

          Newton had woken up despite the late night. He found he was even able to see with the sun starting to peek above the horizon which had actually been the reason he’d realized the rain had stopped. He did his best to shift around the tent searching for the ring but he couldn’t find it anywhere. He was in a panic by the time Hermann woke up. The ring was lost and he had no idea where it was. They didn’t have that much stuff loose in the tent. It was just their packs, his jacket and Hermann’s oversized coat.

          When Hermann woke up he’d given Newton several concerned glances while commenting on the fact that the rain had stopped. That it looked like it might be a pleasant day and that despite the spill the night before he was feeling rather well. Newton could only manage the bare minimum of attention to this as they got a campfire going. Could only manage single syllable responses as they got some coffee started in the kettle.

          “I’m going to pack up the tent. You can handle breakfast, right Hermann? Of course you can! You’re great at breakfast!” Newton darted to the tent without waiting for a response, ducking inside as he gave a curse that was louder than he intended it to be.

          “Everything alright in there, Newton?”

          “Yeah, everything’s fine. Perfect! Wonderful!” Newton called out as he dug through his jacket. He moved everything in the tent, checked in all the flaps and even did a close inspection for any sign of a hole that the ring could have fallen through. No ring. Maybe it didn’t matter. Hermann wouldn’t have said yes anyway. Why would he after yesterday though he at least seemed not so mad at Newton this morning. Newton sat in the center of the tent that was more of a mess than it had been when he’d climbed inside. Felt maybe a little bit like crying again but he took a deep breath and tried to get a hold of himself.

          It was fine. The ring had to be somewhere. It might be somewhere he’d never find it again but still. It hadn’t blipped out of existence the way Newton wished he could just then. He heard the flap of the tent open and looked up to see Hermann carefully lowering himself back inside. He set the walking stick he was using in place of his cane aside as he scooted in close to Newton.

          “Is everything alright, darling?”

          “Yeah, it’s fine. I think I just lost something but it wasn’t all that important anyway I guess. Look, since the rain stopped and seems to be over we can take our time this morning getting ready so the trail dries out some then we can head back down to the car.” Newton toyed with the end of his jeans, frayed and already a little encrusted in mud from walking around the campsite that morning.

          “What exactly is it that you think you lost, Newton?” Hermann’s hand moved to take his, their fingers entwining naturally though even this felt a little different. What had he lost? The ring. Maybe Hermann. Well, maybe not yet cause Hermann seemed to have forgiven him some but Newton knew well enough. Eventually he’d screw up in some way that Hermann wouldn’t forgive. Or he’d be too much at some point. Or Hermann would realize how much more he deserved than just Newton. Maybe losing the ring had been the universe’s way of giving him a break. “We could look for it together after breakfast, perhaps?”

          “No…no, it’s alright.” Newton shook his head and lifted Hermann’s hand up to press a kiss to the back of it. As he did something caught his eye and he sat there staring at the ring sitting on Hermann’s ring finger. “You…”

          “Yes?” Hermann gave him an innocent sort of look when Newton turned to give him an accusatory glare. “I told you last night, did I not? That we could be together forever.” Newton frowned as he tried to pinpoint that moment and narrowed his eyes uncertainly at Hermann.

          “You mean…you and me…Like, you get that I was going to ask you to _marry_ me, Hermms. _Me._ And…and you’re cool with that and shit?”

          “Dr. Geiszler, I am immensely ‘cool with that and shit’. Did you really think that the answer would be no?” Hermann looked at him with some concern as he shifted a little closer to Newton and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

          “I…uh…” The truth felt a little too raw at the moment and Newton gave a nervous laugh. “Of course not. I mean, come on, how could you say no to all this? I just would have liked if this whole weekend hadn’t gone to shit so I could ask you properly, dude.” Hermann leaned to press a kiss to the corner of Newton’s mouth and they leaned their foreheads against each other as Newton’s laughter died into a nervous chuckle.

          “Yes, I suppose you’re right. There is no possible way I could say no to all the things that make up the whole of you, Dr. Geiszler. I would be an utter fool if I did.”

          “Damn right,” Newton said with a little shrug. Hermann rolled his eyes but leaned forward and kissed his properly this time. Perhaps they would stay for the rest of the weekend after all.


	2. An Icarus Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton has decided he wants to throw himself into the sun. He discusses the logistics of this with Hermann before abandoning the plan for more satisfying activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a little sequel to the initial prompt because I had the idea for it. 
> 
> Something to note is that I am basing this off of a 'Chuck is alive' and a 'Chuck is good friends with Newton' AU. I have an inkling of an idea for the third part of this and though he is only mentioned here he'll probably play a part in the last part if I get around to writing it. 
> 
> This is also a gift to nice_girls_play <3

              “I’ve decided I’m throwing myself into the sun.” Newton shouted the words as he stepped into their shared apartment, tossing his bag onto one of the chairs in the living room. He knew Hermann was home though he wasn’t immediately apparent. Newton had spent all day at work trying to gain support for funding a small research project that the PPDC wasn’t too keen on. They should be funding it without question, it shouldn’t be this hard to get funding into exploring better options for cleaning the remaining Kaiju blue from their oceans and shores.

              “I would prefer you don’t. We only have three weeks before the wedding and the deposits would be considered nonrefundable. I’d rather not spend the money for a wedding I do not get to enjoy.” Hermann’s voice called out to him from the small office space near the back of the apartment and Newton started towards it as he pulled his suit jacket off and tossed it towards the couch only for it to land in the middle of the floor instead. He was loosening his tie as he stepped into the room to find Hermann sitting at his desk frowning down at what looking like the blue print of a room.

              “I’m sure some of them would take pity on you and give you the money back. Whatchya working on?” Newton leaned forward and draped his arms over Hermann’s shoulders as he nuzzled at his neck. He peeked at the paper and winced a little even before Hermann answered him with that same distracted deadpan voice.

              “Still, it would be a pity if all this planning went to waste. I am trying to finalize the seating arrangement since the venue needs it. I believe I asked you to take a look and make any changes you felt were needed two weeks ago,” Hermann jotted a name down at one of the tables as he otherwise ignored Newton’s presence.

              “Fine, I’ll wait until after the wedding. We can make it the big event of the reception. One of the grooms will now sacrifice himself to the sun gods.” Newton mumbled the words against Hermann’s skin, eyes trailing over the details of the large paper. Why did the venue need a seating arrangement anyway? Just let them all figure out where the hell to sit on the day of. He heard Hermann sigh, knew he had picked up on the thought just from the sound of it.

              “It is so they are able to bring the correct dishes out to people, darling, and though that will definitely make it a night to remember I was sort of hoping to thoroughly enjoy the wedding night with you alive and able to perform. It would be a disappointment to be made a widower before we were consummated.” Newton gave a snort at the comment as Hermann carefully erased the name he’d just written down. He seemed to be having trouble with a single person and Newton could have guessed who without even looking.

              “The guests will make sure you’re completely satisfied.” Hermann tsked at the suggestion, held his pencil over another spot as though debating. Newton kissed his neck, nipped at it a little in an attempt to get that focus turned on him instead.

              “That is a tempting thought. It’s a pity I distinctly remember there being a ‘No Orgies’ clause in the agreement for the venue and the hotel room we have reserved wouldn’t fit us all.” Hermann set his pencil down with a small sigh of frustration and Newton wished he could take some of that away for him. His soon-to-be husband wasn’t being cooperative though even with Newton sucking on that spot along his neck just below his ear that usually drove him crazy. “I suppose I could pick a special few. Tendo, of course, he is my best man. I assume it would be best to only choose one of the Hansens and given he’ll be dealing with the loss of his best friend to this self-inflicted incineration Chuck would be the obvious choice. Should I sit the rest of the prospects at a single table together? That way when it comes time to complete whatever sort of ritual we will undoubtedly be performing with all of this they can easily come ravish me?”

              “It would be the most efficient way,” Newton said as he licked at the mark he’d made on Hermann’s neck before resting his chin on top of his head so he could look down at that layout. Lars was, of course, the one Hermann was having a hard time finding a place for. None of Hermann’s siblings wanted to sit with the man and to inflict him on any of their friends seemed cruel. Newton wished he hadn’t insisted on attending. “What about this table?” Newton leaned forward, pushing Hermann forward in the chair by proxy, as he pointed at a specific point.

              “He’d be sitting alone, Newton.”

              “Exactly! He’d probably prefer it that way anyway. He can slip out before the orgy gets properly started without enraging that sun god we will have summoned.” Hermann gave a soft snort, pushing back against him to make Newton stand up. Newton took his weight off the back of the chair and completed the job of pulling his tie off as Hermann turned around to face him.

              “Why are you intent on throwing yourself into the sun, my Icarus?” Hermann caught his hands to pull him closer so he stood between his knees. The tie dropped to the floor as another piece of forgotten clothing he’d deal with later. Newton felt a happy twist of pride at the sight of the engagement ring on Hermann’s hand; had been toying with his all day as a reminder of what he had to look forward to.

              “Run away with me. We can elope, not deal with your father or committees that wouldn’t know important and worthy research projects even if they bit them in the ass.” Newton shifted to carefully climb into his lap, happy that Hermann always splurged for the extra large and comfy office chairs that let him do so. Hermann made a noise of understanding as Newton rested their foreheads together, directed Hermann’s hands to rest on his ass. He got an appreciative squeeze for this as Hermann gave him a soft quick kiss.

              “That is extremely tempting. It would not solve our problems though. I’m sorry they are still not in agreement on the funding for your project.” Newton gave a sigh against Hermann’s lips as he messed his hair which earned him a stern look and a light smack on his rear. “I need to figure out who to subject to my father’s company. The catering company needs the assignments by tomorrow so they can ensure they have everything organized appropriately.” Hermann nestled against his neck and Newton made a thoughtful noise. He hated to do it but he knew who would likely handle Lars the best since uninviting him didn’t seem a possibility. They hadn’t actually invited him in the first place; they’d just gotten an email with his RSVP message attached.

              “Put him with Dad and Uncle Ilia.” Newton pressed a kiss against the top of Hermann’s head, catching the faded scent of their shared shampoo and that hint of chalk dust that seemed to be ingrained in Hermann’s very being anymore.

              “I would hate to do that…” Hermann spoke against his collar; his voice was reluctant but maybe a bit hopeful. Jacob and Ilia were impossible to faze and Newton knew they’d both be so full of joy on the actual day they’d likely just happy Lars into submission.

              “I’ll give them a heads up but they’d rather care bear stare him down than let him get in the way of the day.” Newton leaned back so he could find Hermann’s lips again and smiled as he heard and felt that sigh of relief. One of their problems were solved at least for the time being. Newton kissed Hermann lazily, slow and sweet and just a little hint of a nip at his bottom lip. Hermann let his arms move to wrap around the small of Newton’s back so he could pull him a little closer; their position a bit awkward in the chair and the armrests were starting to dig into the sides of his knees and thighs. Newton could handle the discomfort for being in Hermann’s lap; being happy and close and home after a long day.

              “I suppose this just leave the predicament of your inevitable plummet into the sun? Is there anything I can do to help with that situation?” Hermann looked up at him through his lashes and though Newton knew he was being purposefully coy he also couldn’t help but to think that Hermann just being with him helped. Newton couldn’t want anything more than just this for forever and he was the lucky man who had managed to trick the universe into giving him his wish. He watched the blush creep up Hermann’s neck and into his cheeks at his thoughts leaked through in a combination of the lingering ghost drift and his expression.

              “Nah. I’ll just keep asking, they’ll eventually give into me. Everyone does,” Newton said with a grin as Hermann gave a quiet snort of laughter. “Besides, I’ve decided not to throw myself in the sun after all. All this talk about the wedding night made me realize I don’t want anyone but me leaving you satisfied. I may still spontaneously combust out of pure joy but, well, you’ll just have to make sure I burn off that energy before that can happen.”

              “I will make certain you stay quenched throughout the day.” Hermann trailed his lips down along Newton’s jawline as he tilted his head back to give him more access. Newton felt a bit like he could use a bit of quenching just then despite feeling tired and worn from the day. Hermann’s lips pressed gently against his Adam’s apple before trailing lower and Newton made a noise of contentment.

              “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” He mumbled the words only feeling partially coherent at the moment as Hermann nosed his collar out of the way to press those lips against his collarbone.

              “Yes, we should probably figure out what to do for dinner. I hadn’t realized it was so late in the day.” Hermann scraped his teeth against Newton’s skin as if he was playing with the thought of eating him for dinner. “But I think perhaps you should ravish me first.” Newton gave a soft moan at the suggestion; at the sound of Hermann’s voice low and husky as his breath blossomed against Newton’s skin.

              “Your desk or mine?” Newton pulled back a little, shifted so he could slip out of Hermann’s lap the moment he had an answer. Granted, Hermann might be cruel and make him wait the few moments it would take them to get to their bedroom. Either way they had learned a while ago that despite the fact he could sit in Hermann’s lap in this chair it wasn’t really suited for ravishings. Not unless you wanted your ravishing to end up in a heap on the floor with a hematoma on it’s shin from where the arm had caught it on the way down.

              “Yours. I do not want to redo that damn seating chart again,” Hermann said with a frown as he leaned back to give Newton the space to maneuver off his lap. Newton scrambled backwards and onto his feet as he pulled at his shirt eagerly to get it off over his head without undoing the buttons. Hermann shook his head at him when he finally emerged from the other side though he looked over Newton with obvious appreciation. Newton offered him his hands, pulled him up out of the chair and held onto him as he walked them back towards his desk on the other side of the room.

              Newton lifted Hermann’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss against the ring he’d fumbled with in a tent in pure darkness a few months back. A ring he’d honestly had had for far longer than that holding it close in nervous hope. His own ring that matched it sat warm against his skin where it had been ever since they’d gone together to pick it out shortly after that trip. Newton nudged Hermann towards his desk so he could settle some of his weight against it, leaned into him as he reached to undo Hermann’s pants.

              “I can’t wait to marry you, Dr. Gottlieb.” They bumped noses as Hermann gave him a lovely smile that caused those laugh lines to stand out around his eyes. It lit up his face and took away some of those stressful years where they could think of little else than their work and the end of the world.

              “And I can’t wait to marry you, Dr. Geiszler.” Hermann cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed him. Newton’s mind practically went numb with it, that caress of Hermann’s tongue across his lips as it dipped past them into his mouth. Newton had known how much he needed Hermann before they had even met. Had realized it within a few short letters exchanged between them. Knew it now with Hermann’s lips pressed and working against his own.

              The moment Hermann pulled out of the kiss Newton dropped down to his knees in front of him; Hermann’s hands toying with his hair as Newton nuzzled against his thigh. He tugged carefully to get Hermann’s pants and briefs off his hips. He heard his name whispered in that breathy tone of voice that was reserved for him. That sound now exclusively his in the world as he pressed his lips against the inside of Hermann’s thigh.

              Hermann’s cock was already stiffening but Newton ignored it for now in favor of trailing his mouth long Hermann’s thighs. He reached blindly for the drawer knowing he still had a stash of lube and some wet wipes in there and eventually Hermann made a noise that was part amusement and part exasperation as he just leaned and opened the drawer himself to fish it out. Newton couldn’t see his expression as he looked up as his glasses had slid far enough down his nose that from his belly button up Hermann was just a blur. He took the lube and wipes with a grin, kissing the tip of Hermann’s erection which earned him a gasp.

              “I thought you were going to ravish me, Newton.” Hermann sounded frustrated as he gave his hair a light tug that made Newton laugh.

              “Delayed gratification is often far more satisfactory,” Newton said as he sat back a bit as he pushed his glasses up so he could see properly. He got a glare from Hermann as he recognized the phrase as one he’d used on Newton one night a few weeks back when he’d been impatient. “Turn around. Get comfy.” Hermann huffed lightly but did as Newton asked, leaning forward onto the desk so he wasn’t having to balance all his weight on his feet. Newton gave a wolf whistle when Hermann bent over and he heard some grumbling from above him as he chuckled.

              Newton put some of the lube in his palm and coated his fingers and palm with it before he reached between Hermann’s legs to stroke at his dick just once. Hermann started to complain about teasing but the words were cut off as Newton trailed his hand back so his fingers brushed over his hole. He nuzzled against Hermann’s right thigh as he let his fingers trail around and massage there until he felt Hermann relax a bit more again.

              Newton shifted then, his hand resting on Hermann’s hips, as he leaned forward and replaced his fingers with his mouth. He pressed his tongue against Hermann’s hole, feeling a thrill of pride as he heard him mutter a string of appreciative curses. Newton took his time, slowly running his tongue around Hermann’s rim before working him open as Hermann moaned above him. He gave a soft hum knowing it would set those sensitive nerve endings on fire and felt Hermann arch slightly as he gave a low moan. Newton ran his hands down along Hermann’s thighs, teased fingertips between his legs to barely trace along his length to elicit another of those breathy vocalizations. Once he felt like Hermann was prepared he pulled back to slip first one finger inside him and then another.

              Newton could feel his own erection straining against his boxers and trousers. He spread his fingers inside of Hermann judging whether he was ready for an actual ravishing or not. The moan that met him and Hermann’s hips pushing back against him was answer enough as Newton pulled his fingers free. He pulled himself to his feet as Hermann glanced over his shoulder at him and gave Newton an impatient look that _almost_ made him decide they could take a little bit more time. The sight of Hermann bent over the desk looking flushed and eager was enough to overcome that thought though as Newton fumbled to get his own pants undone. He didn’t take the time to push them down instead just freeing his erection as he stepped up behind Hermann.

              He ran an open palm in small circles on the small of Hermann’s back as he got lined up, pressing the head of his cock against his rim. He looked up at Hermann to make sure he was ready, that he didn’t need to change positions or need more preparation. Hermann gave him a short nod, pushing back against him and Newton gave a whimper as the head of his cock entered Hermann. That sealed it for him as Newton pushed the rest of the way in, one hand still resting on the small of Hermann’s back as the other gripped his hip. Newton fought to find his rhythm, quick short thrust as Hermann pushed back. They fell into pace with each other after a few moments of awkwardness.

              “God, I love you...” Newton mumbled the words as he panted. He leaned forward some, reaching to find Hermann’s cock and take it in hand as he stroked it slow and unevenly. Hermann’s hips snapped forward with the touch and Newton could have died happy with the sound of pure pleasure that escaped from him.

              “I love you too.” They had to find their rhythm again but it took less time to fall back into that pace. “Oh, Newton, there…Bitte, Schatz, einfach so.” Newton thrust a few more times, aiming to mimic the same motion that had earned him that response before he felt Hermann tighten around him. Hermann gave a husky cry as he came, back arching as Newton tried to keep the pace for the both of them to help him ride out his release while still building towards his own. Once he knew that Hermann was spent he moved both his hands to his hips, holding onto him as he thrust in quick short movements at Hermann’s encouragement. “That’s it, darling, so good my love…”

              Newton gave a shaky breath that came out as a whine as he finally came inside of Hermann, the other reaching back with a hand to trail fingertips along his arm. Newton stilled, tried to find his breath again as he carefully pulled out of Hermann. He took a few seconds to figure out where he’d dropped the pack of wet wipes and found it on the floor next to the lube. Hermann stayed lying over the desk as Newton cleaned him up before pulling the chair over for him to sink into as his knees shook lightly.

              “You good?” Newton asked as he kissed Hermann’s forehead before getting himself a fresh wet wipe to clear himself off with.

              “I am very good, darling.” Hermann gave him a smile that was a bit drowsy and love drunk as he reached to snag Newton by the belt loop. Newton sighed as Hermann took the wet wipe from him and cleaned Newton up himself; tsking when he found he couldn’t get out a spot of cum that had landed on his pants. “Well, these are going to need to be spot cleaned. You shouldn’t have left your good trousers on…”

              “Really, Hermann? Really?”

 

             

              They had taken time to shower together even after the use of the wet wipes. They hadn’t even managed to get dried off and into their pajamas before Newton was complaining about being hungry. Hermann was sitting at their small dining table watching him now as he worked to make pancakes which he insisted were completely reasonable for dinner.

              Hermann knew that Newton considered himself the lucky one in their relationship but it was something he couldn’t agree with. Especially at times like these as he sat watching Newton dance around doing his best not to burn their entire kitchen down as he sang along with whatever album he’d put on. How Newton had thought that he’d be able to say no was beyond Hermann’s comprehension. That trip when Newton had intended to ask him to marry him and instead Hermann had simply agreed without the question ever being answered stuck in his mind as one of the best moments in his life. Despite the cold and the abysmal weather, despite the fact that Newton forgot their sleep bags; Hermann wouldn’t have changed a thing.

              Well, that wasn’t quite true, part of him wished he’d given Newton the chance to actually ask but the moment he found the ring in the bottom of the tent it’d been sealed in his mind. Because of course he would marry this man who he argued with on a daily basis, who was ridiculous as he sang to Green Day while wearing a ratty band shirt and bigfoot boxers at nearly ten at night. Hermann had known he had feelings for Newton during their time writing letters back and forth. It had taken meeting him though, seeing him in person and getting the full affect of Newton’s personality for Hermann to know he was in love. It had all been over for him since that first meeting.

              Now he would have this wonderful, ridiculous, sexy and abrasive man as his husband in just a few weeks. And Hermann couldn’t have been happier. Had never imagined he’d be this happy when he was younger.

              “Penny for your thoughts, sexy?” Newton had noticed him staring and gave Hermann a grin. He smiled in return, shook his head as he stretched his legs out in front of him as he felt the ache starting to settle in as a reminder of their earlier activities.

              “Just admiring the view.” Hermann watched the blush rise up in Newton’s cheeks as that grin turned into a shy smile as he gave a nervous laugh. Newton glanced at his pancakes before quickly sidestepping over to him to press a kiss to his lips. Hermann cupped his cheek with his hand, took a few seconds to admire the scattering of freckles and those brilliant green eyes before he let him go.

              “View’s pretty damn nice from here too. And to think I thought of throwing myself into the sun when I have all this waiting for me.”

              “Yes, to think,” Hermann said with a scoff before glancing behind Newton. “Your pancakes are burning, darling.”

              “Shit…”


	3. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton and Hermann's wedding day comes at last. Full of nerves and happiness the two of them finally come full circle.

          "I can't do this." Newton tried taking deep breaths, tried putting his head between his knees. He even tried counting backwards from ten and nothing was helping. Chuck's expression was definitely  _not_  helping. 

          "What do you mean you can't do this? Pretty much since day one all I've heard you talk about is how much you wanted to be with Dr. Gottlieb." Chuck was getting his tie in place while giving Newton a silent glare in the mirror. Newton knew very well that was a promise. Back out now and his best friend, his  _best man_ , would probably strangle him in defense of Hermann’s honor. Newton didn't  _want_  to back out. Was, honestly, deeply offended that Chuck would even think that's what he meant because Newton wanted nothing more in the world than to marry Dr. Hermann Gottlieb. 

          Newton just wasn't convinced he could get through the ceremony without fucking up.  _That's_  what he wasn't sure he could do. He couldn't remember his vows that he'd written. He couldn't remember what order things were supposed to happen in. His mind was running a mile a minute. What had started out as absolute elation at the fact that they were  _finally_  getting married was spiraling into sheer panic about the fact that he was going to  _fuck this up royally._  

          "Dude, don't even. You know I want to marry the ever-loving shit out of that man.  _He's_  going to rethink it the moment I start just singing 'Tiny Dancer' during my vows because I don't remember a single fucking word of them." Newton stood up straight long enough to jab a finger in Chuck's direction as he finally turned around to face him. His head spun and Newton had to sit down suddenly as Chuck seemed to take pity on him. 

          "Ok, first things first, mate...focus on my voice. Breathe in....out...in....out..." Newton tried to force himself to match Chuck's steady pace. Fought the urge to smack his smug face because Chuck was very clearly amused despite whatever measly effort he was putting into hiding it. Still; it helped because his chest loosened a little and he felt just a tiny bit less like he was going to pass out. "Good. Now, you have your speech written down. It's in your breast pocket." 

          "I can't just _read_  it, Chuck. I have to  _know_  it. I  _knew_  it." Newton knew that Chuck wasn't a patient person; he was clearly trying to be but it hadn't ever been in his nature since day one. Newton appreciated the effort because one of them needed to be calm at the moment and it wasn't going to be him. 

          "I really don't think Hermann's going to give a shit if you have it memorized word for word. Just read the damn speech, Newt." 

          Newton gave Chuck a scowl but part of him knew it was the truth. Hermann wasn't going to nitpick the fact that Newton was having to read his  _own speech._ Well, Hermann may nitpick a little when Newton was standing there stuttering over the words with his hands shaking. He gave a groan and buried his face in his hands as Chuck gave a heavy sigh and pulled away from him. 

          "Ok, I'm getting your uncle." 

          "No! Don't go getting Uncle Ilia, dad and him are on Lars watch so he doesn't go glowering at Hermann before the ceremony!" Newton jumped up from the chair to tug at Chuck's sleeve and he got that look that said Chuck was doing definitely doing his best to force himself to be patient. Newton got the sense he was failing to hit that goal Chuck put his hands on Newton's shoulders to level a look at him. 

          "I'll be on Lars watch. I will physically carry the guy out of the building if I have to. Sit your ass down, I'm getting your uncle." It was very clear there was no conversation to be had as Chuck patted him on the cheek. 

          "Ok...just...don't actually carry Lars out of the building. Well...don't unless you really have to and if you do make sure you carry him far enough that he can't make it back before the ceremony is over because he'll definitely object after that." Chuck gave him a lopsided smile that was maybe a little too mischievous but Newton couldn't focus on that right now. He trusted that Chuck had enough self-control not to punt Lars Gottlieb across the veranda. Then again...this was  _Chuck._

          "Sit tight, mate." He got a quick ruffle of his hair and a kiss on the forehead before Chuck disappeared out the door. Newton huffed and moved to try and make sure his hair was still straight only to stare at himself in the mirror. 

          Why he had ended up being in the white tuxedo baffled him now. It was a miracle he hadn't somehow made a mess of it already. Another thing he was going to manage to screw up. Hermann would be expecting him to look crisp and clean and somehow Newton would end up with stains before the ceremony started. The ceremony was going to start insanely soon. He pulled his notes out of his pocket, read over them, tried to recommit them to memory but his mind didn't seem to want to cooperate. 

          There was a knock on the door and Newton shoved the papers onto the table to open it. Uncle Ilia gave him a smile the moment he saw him but all Newton could manage was to pull him into the room. 

          "I'm going to ruin my own wedding day." Newton blurted the words out the moment Ilia was in the room; the door closed behind him a little harder than he'd intended. "I'm going to forget what to say, or what to do. Why did  _I_ insist we write our own vows? What if I drop the ring? I'm going to somehow ruin this and then Hermann's going to realize what a mistake he's making and…what?!” Ilia was looking at Newton with a small knowing smile on his face as he rambled and paced about the room.

          “Neffe, sit down.” Ilia motioned him towards the chair and Newton moved over to collapse into it. His uncle pulled another chair up in front of him to sit and gave him another smile. “What are you really worried about?” Newton huffed as he stared up at the ceiling, one leg draped over the arm of the chair as he sprawled across it. He felt like he’d just explained what he was worried about but he knew Ilia wanted him to calmly work through it.

          “That I’m going to mess this up on accident and that Hermann will realize I _am_ a mess.” Newton gave a sound of frustration as he knotted his hands in his hair and gave it a gentle tug.

          “You two worked in a laboratory together almost every day for the last ten years, did you not?” Newton tilted his head to look at Ilia who was giving him an expectant look. He sighed, shifted to sit properly in the chair and look at him as he thought about this.

          “Yeah, we did.” Newton knew where Ilia was going with it but he let him take them through the steps. It was something they’d done when he was younger; walked through things step by step so that they didn’t seem quite so big and encompassing to him.

          “And have you not been a mess, not even once, during that time?” Newton narrowed his eyes for a moment at Ilia who gave him a small shrug and smile. He rolled his eyes but felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He’d been a mess a lot; the entire last week of the war had been pretty much nothing but mess for him. A mess who saved things, sure, but a mess none the less. He nodded his head as he tugged at the cuffs of his white suit jacket; glanced at his watch and then quickly looked away because it reminded him how close it was. “Then I suspect that your Hermann does not mind the mess.”

          “Half of our arguments ever were about him hating the mess.”

          “Kaiju mess, sure, but your mess? Eh…” Ilia gave a small wave of his hand as if dismissing the thought. Newton chewed at his cuticle for a moment, frowned down at the carpet. He wasn’t supposed to be a mess; he was supposed to be a rock star who was going to marry the man of his dreams and make the day absolutely perfect for him. Ilia’s hand took his wrist to gently pull his hand away from his mouth and pull his attention forward again. “We are all a mess sometimes, Newton. You? You are my brilliant, wonderful and energetic nephew. You did things that no one else could possibly have dreamt of doing. You helped save the entire world; neffe! And you did that with Hermann at your side. Today is nothing more than a celebration of everything the two of you are together. You already have his love, Newton, you’re not going to lose that over a few forgotten words. You will do just fine.”

          Ilia patted his hand as Newton took a shaky breath. They would need to go soon; the ceremony was supposed to start. It would be short; they had planned it to only take about fifteen minutes for the entire thing. Twenty minutes tops and he’d be married to Hermann. What was that compared to ten years and giant monsters coming out of a wormhole at the bottom of the ocean?

          “Are you okay?”

          “Yeah.” Newton took a deep breath as he said it. Gave Ilia a grateful smile though he still hadn’t fully shaken that jittery energy inside him. He didn’t feel like he was full on panicking anymore at least. “We should probably get ready to go, huh?”

          “Most likely.” Ilia waited for him to stand first before getting up as well. He clapped Newton on the shoulder as they stepped out of the small room that had been marked as his dressing room.

 

          Hermann was doing his best to swallow down his nerves. They were ready for the ceremony to start and he was standing in front of everyone. Tendo was besides him serving as his best man and Herc, who Tendo had managed to convince to officiate for them. Chuck was supposed to be here too waiting for the ceremony to start. They hadn’t wanted to do a long procession, not to mention Tendo and Chuck were the only groomsmen. They were trying to keep this simple for their own sanity.

          Karla and Vanessa, sitting in the front, waved as Ilia came into view. He snuck down the aisle looking apologetic before taking his seat beside them. Hermann frowned a little with concern as Chuck finally slipped in from the back to take his place with the rest of them just behind the Chuppah. Hermann started to worry that something was wrong but he didn’t have an opportunity to dwell on it as the music started up.

          They had agreed that Newton would simply walk down the aisle with Jacob. Hermann most definitely didn’t want Lars walking him so he’d chosen to already be at the front by the alter. Newton had originally picked it out but Hermann had grown immensely fond of it since then.

          And then Newton stepped into view with Jacob at his side and Hermann felt his breath catch in his throat. He looked…well, he looked exquisite just like Hermann had figured he would. Newton was a vision in his white suit with its black accents and tie. He had even remembered the light blue pocket square that Hermann had suggested despite scoffing at it when they’d been picking out their outfits. In that moment, Hermann felt like he must have been the luckiest fool on the planet.

          Newton gave him a smile as they reached the Chuppah, Jacob leaning to give Hermann a quick hug before retreating to sit besides Ilia who was already looking weepy alongside Karla. Hermann felt a bit overwhelmed himself as they turned towards Herc.

          “Hi.” Newton said it quietly to him as they turned, his voice a bit unsteady with nerves as he gave Hermann a grin.

          “Hello.” Hermann whispered it back as they linked pinky fingers together discreetly as if they weren’t standing in front of everyone to get married. Herc gave them both an expectant look and Hermann found himself a bit surprised at the hint of tears in the Marshal’s eyes as they both nodded.

          “I want to thank everyone for joining us today. I’m supposed to keep this short and that’s my aim because these two have waited long enough for this and I’m not one for words. The universe brought you two together. It asked too much of you both but I think it understood that, just like we all needed each other to get through, the two of you would be able to make it if you were together. And not just make it; but be the reason we’re all here now. And for that I’m going to thank you.” Herc glanced towards Chuck for a second before bringing his focus back on them. Hermann gave him a smile of encouragement as Herc shuffled his notes for a moment.

          “Oh no…” It came out as a barely audible whisper from Newton beside him. Hermann and Herc both looked at him quizzically but he just shook his head and motioned for Herc to continue on. Hermann watched him for a moment trying to gauge what was wrong. He could feel Newton’s fingers drumming against his thigh in that nervous fashion as he seemed to pat at his pockets. Chuck leaned over to say something quietly to him and Newton glanced in Hermann’s direction.

          “It’s my honor that I get to be the one to help you both to take this next step together. Hermann and Newton have decided to…write their own vows that they’d like to recite now?” Herc was watching Newton with a small frown of confusion.

          “You’ll be fine; just say what you feel.” Hermann caught Chuck’s whisper as he turned to face Newton who stood stock still. Chuck gave him a light shove and he seemed to snap out of whatever state of shock he seemed to be in so he could turn towards Hermann. Newton was supposed to go first but the seconds seemed to drag out before Hermann finally tested that lingering unexplained mental connection to try and prompt him to speak.

          “Hey…” Newton stumbled a little and Hermann saw tears well up in his eyes in the moments before he looked down at the ground. “So…I had vows written down. A-and, I apparently forgot them. Sorry about that.” Hermann felt a small bit sense of relief as he felt Newton’s mirrored apology in his mind. He’d been fearing something far more serious than just forgotten notes. He cupped Newton’s cheek gently; tilted his head up so he’d meet his eyes and gave him a soft smile.

          “I’m certain anything you can think of off the top of your head will be more than sufficient, Dr. Geiszler.” Hermann spoke quietly though he knew everyone would hear given they were the center of attention. Newton gave a laugh as he turned his head to kiss Hermann’s palm.

          “You’re…well, you’re you, Hermann. You’re brilliant, genius-levels, and you’re gorgeous. When we started writing each other I looked you up online and thought someone had to be pulling my leg cause how does someone get that lucky with the gene pool? And then I met you and god…I hated you.” Hermann gave a soft sigh as Newton laughed at this because he understood. They both did now; all the things that first meeting had meant to them each and how it had managed to become such a mess.

          “Of course, it wasn’t really hate and I knew that even back then. The problem was that I met you and you were exactly what you had seemed in your letters and more.” Newton tugged at his tie, loosening it and Hermann’s impulse was to correct it but he let it be instead. “And it scared me because I knew…I knew I was going to fall for you. Hard. And I’m a mess, Hermann, but with you I feel a little less like a mess. I-I just…I love you. A lot. A ridiculous amount. I don’t think even you could manage to accurately compute just how crazy I am for you. So, yeah…I guess that’s it. Well, I mean…I honestly could go on a lot longer about all the things I love about you but we were supposed to only be up here like fifteen minutes and it’d take me a whole lot longer to-“

          Hermann cut Newton short with a kiss which wasn’t difficult with the short distance between them. He heard someone give a ‘whoop’ from their guests that sounded suspiciously like Dietrich. Newton melted against him; a quiet sound of happiness slipping through.

          “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to wait until you’re told to kiss him.” He heard Tendo’s amused whisper from somewhere beside him and Hermann pulled back feeling the heat of a blush creep up his neck. Newton smiled at him; so much adoration in the expression that Hermann felt the tears in his own eyes now. He cleared his throat knowing it was his turn to go and he fumbled for a second to pull his notes out of his pocket.

          Tendo carefully took his cane from him so he could hold the notecard steadily. Hermann pulled his glasses from his pocket as well, slipping them on so he could read his own handwriting on the cards. His hands were shaking with nerves but Hermann took a deep breath as he glanced up at Newton who seemed rather fascinated at the moment with the small bit of notes that he’d made himself.

          “Newton. When we first met, I would have never believed that we’d find ourselves here. Not that I didn’t love you instantly; I don’t think I could have avoided loving you even if I had tried. But because I never thought that you’d love me in return. You seemed like so much more than me. Spending the last ten years in a confined space with you did little to diminish my admiration for you. It grew to be stronger, in fact, to the point that when I realized I may lose you.” Hermann frowned softly; part of him wondering why he’d thought it was good to include those moments here and now. Yet it was an undeniable part of their story.

          “I couldn’t imagine that after everything we’d been through together. And there was something you had done for me over the years without even realizing it. You had helped me realize I wasn’t anything less than you. Different, of course, but not less like I had believed for so long. We were two equal quantities; neither lacking or wanting…” Hermann frowned as he stared down at his notes. It had made sense at the time he’d written it but now it felt awkward.

          “Oh, this is all just nonsense…I love you, Newton. We balance each other and you make me immensely happy. To be completely honest I did not know the amount of joy you have managed to give me was even possible. I adore you and I aim to do so every single day of our lives together.” Hermann wanted to kiss him again but resisted. Because they were supposed to wait despite the fact that he’d waited ten years for them to reach this point. He gave Herc a small nod to signal that he was done and they could move on. Herc looked mildly confused but he just shook his head as he signaled to Tendo and Chuck for the rings.

          “Right, well, Newton…” Chuck handed over Hermann’s ring and Newton took it carefully as if afraid he was going to drop it. He carefully slid it on Hermann’s finger a little early but Herc just went with it. “Repeat after me; this ring is a symbol of my love for you and with it we are wed.”

          “Oh…um, yeah, this ring is a symbol of my love for you and with it we are wed.” Newton seemed to realize his mistake and he winced a little as he repeated the words quickly and eagerly. Herc gave him a look from over the top of his reading glasses before looking at Hermann expectantly. Hermann took the ring from Tendo who seemed to be barely able to contain his amusement. Herc seemed to pause as if waiting to see if Hermann was going to rush ahead like Newton had. He wanted to but he restrained himself and let Herc take the lead.

          “If you’ll put the ring on Newton’s hand and repeat: this ring is a symbol of my love for you and with it we are wed.”

          “This ring is a symbol of my love for you and with it we are wed.” Hermann slid the ring onto Newton’s finger carefully as he repeated the words. Newton was practically glowing when Hermann glanced up at him.

          “Now, unless anyone objects?” Herc paused and gave a weighted look out at everyone present; his expression clearly daring anyone to actually speak up. There was only one person Hermann could think of who might but his father apparently was content on staying silent for once in his life. “Good. Well then, you two. It is my honor and pleasure to now pronounce you married. Now, go ahead and kiss.”

          Newton grabbed Hermann’s collar before Herc had even finished the words and pulled him into another kiss as the guests all clapped and the music started up once more. Tendo was waiting as they parted from the kiss with the glass that he set down between them. Newton held his hands tightly as Hermann stomped down on the glass with his right foot. The glass broke in its cloth wrap and cheers erupted once more as the words of Siman Tov u’Mazel Tov started up around them.

 

          Newton stumbled into their hotel room with Hermann in close tow. The reception had ended just a bit ago; the two of them had closed it out even after a lot of the guests had trickled out. They’d had their first dance, heard the toasts (Chuck had actually gotten choked up giving his) and they’d cut the cake. It barely seemed to matter now; him forgetting his speech in his dressing room and the spur of the moment vows he’d given instead. His over eagerness as he tried to skip ahead despite himself.

          In the end, the night had gone incredibly well and Newton was, perhaps, a little drunk. He was pretty sure Hermann was too. They were both also insanely tired. Newton didn’t bother with the lights as they let the hotel room door close behind them. He felt his way through the room; Hermann’s hand in his so he could lead him to the bed. He dropped down onto it, tugged Hermann down with him, their lips finding each other after a few seconds of searching. He heard the quiet moan that escaped from Hermann; felt his hands tugging on Newton’s shirt.

          “Hey now, your getting handsy, sir. I have a husband, you know?” Newton mumbled the words against Hermann’s lips and they both dissolved into laughter. Hermann buried his face against Newton’s neck and they both settled there for a moment. Newton could feel the fatigue of the day settling over him like a blanket of happiness. He ran his hand along Hermann’s back, tilted his head as he felt Hermann’s lips against his skin.

          “Your husband must be a lucky man, Dr. Geiszler.” Hermann’s voice was low and full of want as he nipped at his skin. Newton grinned, shifted to spread his legs so Hermann’s hips could rest between his thighs. He had to stifle a yawn before he could speak; hands pulling at his shirt.

          “I’m the lucky one, Dr. Gottlieb.” Hermann mumbled the words as he shifted to prop himself on his elbows to take his weight off of Newton. It left Newt feeling a bit cold and he tried to tug him back down on top of him.

          “I think perhaps we should just head to bed, darling.” Hermann’s hands tangled in his hair though he resisted Newton’s attempts to pull him closer. Newton whined a little but it was hard to keep his eyes open as he felt another yawn drag itself out of him.

          “And leave this unconsom…consumed…unconsummated?” Newton slurred the word, stumbled over it and wondered at how ridiculous of a word it was. Hermann gave a soft laugh and Newton thought that maybe he’d won when his husband leaned down to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth again. Hermann disappointed him though as he pulled himself off the bed, nudging Newton to try and get him moving.

          “We have plenty of time to ‘consummate’ our marriage, Newton. For now, I think sleep is in order for both of us.” Newton huffed and just laid there for a while. He watched Hermann through heavily lidded eyes as he started to work on changing. Admired his slim form; the strong arms and long limbs. Hermann’s lean but muscular torso as he slipped out of his shirt. At some point his eyes drooped closed and the next thing Newton knew his shoes were being tugged off his feet.      He blinked and lazily dragged himself up to sit on the edge of the bed as he looked down at Hermann.

          “You don’t hafta do that…” Newton rubbed groggily at his eyes that stung a little with how tired he felt. He wasn’t sure how long he’d dozed for; it couldn’t have been too long. Hermann looked up at him and leaned to press a kiss against Newton’s knee as he slid his second shoe off for him. “What time issit?”

          “Only about ten minutes later than it was a moment ago,” Hermann said softly as he stood up. He carefully tugged Newton up off the bed which felt like a chore. “Are you going to sleep in your suit?”

          “Maabee.” Newton mumbled and gave Hermann a grin. He was fairly certain Hermann gave him a patient glare as he undid Newton’s already loosened tie and tugged it off. Newton rested his forehead against Hermann’s shoulder as his jacket was pushed off his shoulders. His head felt heavy and the bed was calling him back to it. He tired to fall back on it and Hermann caught him to keep him upright as he made a soft sound of disapproval.

          “I would prefer we sleep _on_ the bed rather than half off of it, dear.” Hermann nudged Newton forward and coaxed him to climb under the blankets. Newton kept a hold of him as he laid down, was happy to find that Hermann didn’t resist sliding into the bed beside him under the blankets. They curled up together; legs tangling as Newton tried to press close to Hermann’s side.

          “I love you…” Newton’s eyes slid closed as he felt Hermann’s arms slip around him. He tucked his head under Hermann’s chin, took in a deep breath as he felt himself sink into the bed.

          “I love you too.” He heard Hermann’s words; Newton struggled to try and stay awake to soak this in. He was lying in bed with his husband. They were curled up and warm; pressed together and Newton could feel the press of the ring around his finger as well. “We have an early morning, Newton, go to sleep.” Hermann’s voice was full of his own fatigue now and Newton mumbled something though the words were lost even to him. He wasn’t certain what he could say at the moment that would manage to convey the way he felt anyways.

          They’d leave for their honeymoon in the morning. A short trip; the first one in a long time where they’d have nothing to do but spend time together. Newton drifted off quickly as he listened to the deep slow breathes of his husband besides him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I pictured for Newton coming down the aisle is 1435 by Selfish Things.


End file.
